La canción de las estrellas
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Es la última noche que Charlie Pace pasará con vida. Mientras hace repaso de su irregular vida para destacar sus cinco grandes éxitos, intenta componer una última canción, dedicada su mayor logro en sus 28 años de vida: Claire.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Lost (Perdidos)_ no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción _"Only Hope"_ de Switchfoot. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

La brisa marina le alborotaba el cabello haciendo que el flequillo le cayera en los ojos, pero no le importaba, seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado que había sobre él. Era cierto que sólo era una noche como otra cualquiera, una noche más en aquella extraña y condenada isla, pero también parecía la más hermosa que hubiera tenido la suerte de contemplar nunca. Jamás había visto tantas estrellas.

Sentado en la arena de la playa con la guitarra en los brazos, Charlie Pace, la vieja gloria del rock, paseaba la mirada de una estrella a otra admirando el brillo que caracterizaba a cada una de ellas. A decir verdad, el rockero nunca había sido de esa clase de personas que se detienen a contemplar las maravillas del mundo en que vivimos. Tenía la excusa que utilizaba todo el mundo: que estaba demasiado ocupado, cuando no era Driveshaft, eran sus problemas con Liam y si tampoco se trataba de eso, eran sus problemas con las drogas, lo que había acabado de dinamitar la banda en la que ambos hermanos pusieron tanta ilusión en un principio.

Pero desde hace unos días, Charlie dedicaba mucho más tiempo a contemplar la naturaleza del que le había dedicado en toda su vida; después de todo, la noticia de que vas a morir cambia la forma de ver la vida de una persona. Aún no acababa de creerlo, nunca había imaginado un final así, ahora que sabía con certeza que nunca saldría de la isla. Al principio se había refugiado en la idea de que Desmond era un loco que había pasado demasiado tiempo pulsando una maldita tecla como único objetivo y meta en la vida. Lo había creído hasta que la advertencia se convirtió en evidencia después de que el escocés le salvara la vida decenas de veces en los últimos días.

Charlie sentía los ojos de la muerte en la nuca pero, al contrario que los primeros días, no tenía miedo. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que le quedara, fuera mucho o poco. Sólo lamentaba no haber tenido esa actitud hacia la vida mucho antes, cuando no era demasiado tarde. Quedaban muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer.

Bajó la mirada un momento de nuevo hacia las cuerdas de su guitarra y a un trozo de papel que sostenía en la mano que le quedaba libre. Había decidido hacer una lista con los grandes éxitos de su vida, para tener la total seguridad de que su paso por este mundo no había sido en vano. Conservaba muchos recuerdos, dulces, amargos, experiencias de vida después de todo, pero aún seguía dándole vueltas a cuáles serían los momentos que formarían su particular TOP 5.

También le habría encantado componer una canción de esas que hacen historia y que se siguen escuchando años después de que se pusieran de moda. Una de esas canciones que el mundo tararea sin saber siquiera el nombre del cantante, aquellas canciones que se fusionan con la vida de la gente normal. Quería componer una canción de despedida, quería su particular _"The show must go on"_, pero sentía que la inspiración no le acompañaba. Era realmente frustrante querer sacar todo lo que había en su interior y que los acordes que combinaba no hicieran justicia a la idea que tenía de la canción en su mente

Por eso se encontraba allí, en medio de la playa, contemplando el titilante brillo de las estrellas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – oyó Charlie decir a una voz a su espalda.

No necesitaba volverse sobre sí mismo para averiguar quién era, reconocería esa voz dulce a la par que preocupada en cualquier rincón del mundo, incluso en esa isla alejada de la mano de Dios. Tan pronto como giró la cabeza hacia atrás vio a Claire Littleton, mirándolo con más preocupación de la que seguramente se sentiría cómoda de expresar, con el pequeño Aaron en sus brazos mirando a su alrededor de forma curiosa mientras mantenía el nudillo de su pequeña manita derecha en la boca, llenándolo de saliva.

Si había una imagen con la que Charlie pudiera olvidar todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones, ésa era la que ahora mismo se encontraba contemplando. El músico dejó escapar una sincera sonrisa:

- Muy bien – dijo Charlie, procurando que la joven rubia no advirtiera el desanimado estado de humor que le había acompañado mientras miraba el cielo – Estaba mirando las estrellas, hace una noche preciosa.

Claire lo estudió con la mirada durante unos momentos, no muy segura de creer lo que el joven le había dicho: ¿seguro que no había nada más? Sabía que Charlie había estado muy obsesionado con la idea de la muerte desde que Desmond dijo que había tenido una especie de visión o algo así. Para ser sincera, ella también estaba preocupada pero, al igual que su novio, procuraba que esa preocupación no se viera reflejada en su estado de ánimo. Intentaba convencerse de que el escocés estaba equivocado, de que nadie podía predecir la muerte de nadie: ese pensamiento la tranquilizaba mucho, se aferraba a él cuando el miedo a perder a Charlie afloraba con más fuerza. Finalmente suspiró y alzó la mirada ella también hacia al cielo mientras mecía a Aaron con cuidado entre sus brazos.

- No sabía que te interesaran esas cosas… – murmuró Claire, acercándose con Aaron en brazos a dónde permanecía sentado el músico. – El cielo de este lugar es asombroso, nunca vi tantas estrellas antes de llegar a esta isla.

- Ni yo - contestó Charlie sin apartar los ojos de Claire y el bebé – Creo que nunca me di cuenta de que existían hasta llegar a esta condenada isla.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, Claire no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la broma de Charlie. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre lograba apartar de su mente todas sus preocupaciones con una simple broma como aquella. Desmond Hume y sus macabras predicciones desaparecieron de su mente, entonces sólo quedaron Charlie, Aaron, ella y las estrellas.

- ¿Estabas tocando algo? – preguntó la joven, sentándose con cuidado al lado del músico, mirando la guitarra y la hoja de cuaderno que Charlie tenía en la mano con curiosidad. El susodicho dejó la hoja lejos de la vista de la chica con suficiente disimulo como para que no pareciera un secreto e hizo sonar un par de acordes.

- Lo he intentado, pero me distraigo con esas bolas de gas luminosas – dijo Charlie sonriente mientras señalaba al cielo.

Claire dejó escapar una risa cantarina al oír a Charlie usar la misma definición de estrellas que hacía Pumba en "El rey león". No le pegaba, siempre había pensado que el músico era más como Timón, y al lado de Hurley ese pensamiento cobraba vida propia.

- Esa bola luminosa, como tú la llamas… - comenzó a explicar Claire mientras apuntaba con el dedo a una estrella en particular – Es "Arturo", la cuarta estrella más brillante de todas, se sentiría ofendida de saber que la llamas así…

El músico dejó escapar una breve risa y ayudó a Claire a sentarse a su lado. Sabía que a Claire le gustaba mucho la astrología, que creía en el horóscopo y que era capaz de hacer una carta astral, pero no sabía que su interés por el cielo nocturno también concernía al nombre y situación de las estrellas.

- ¿Y están sus caballeros de la mesa redonda con él? – bromeó Charlie, mientras la joven rubia seguía meciendo a Aaron en los brazos. – Formarían una constelación curiosa, y apostaría el cuello a que tiene forma de espada…

La chica no contestó enseguida, sino que siguió estudiando el cielo un rato más. Pensaba que estaba totalmente segura de que la estrella que estaba viendo era "Arturo", pero sólo era visible en el hemisferio norte y Jack creía que se habían estrellado en algún lugar del Pacífico. Definitivamente había algo en la Isla que no le gustaba nada de nada. Tras unos momentos, la rubia esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Charlie.

- Ninguna constelación tendría una forma tan definida, después de todo es puro azar…

Azar. Esa era otra cuestión en la que Charlie había pensado mucho esos últimos días. Él venía de una familia creyente, y ya en la isla Rose le había renovado el hábito de rezar durante los días en que Claire estuvo desaparecida. Pero viendo tan cerca su final, Charlie no podía evitar preguntarse por lo que habría más allá de los límites de la vida: quería saber si verdaderamente había un ser superior que regía los destinos de las personas, si existía un lugar de reposo para las almas que abandonaban el mundo, si su bisabuelo Dexter Stratton estaría allí… Si allí no echaría de menos nada que dejara en el Tierra, ni siquiera a Claire…

Estudió con la mirada a la susodicha, con la que aún confundía el brillo natural de sus ojos con el de las constelaciones que tanto adoraba y existían sobre ella. Lamentaba mucho no poder quedarse con ella, pero si era verdad que había algo después de la muerte, él haría cualquier cosa para quedarse a su lado. No le importaba cómo, pero estaría con ella, sería el aire que la envolvía por las mañanas, el que le hacía sentirse acompañada cuando estaba sola: siempre estaría allí.

Se oyeron gritos de júbilo en la playa, y finalmente Charlie y Claire se giraron hasta el pequeño campamento que habían formado allí los supervivientes del vuelo 815 de Oceanic. Pudieron distinguir la figura de Locke salir de la selva, arrastrando enorme algo tras él. Claire se giró hacia y sonrió de forma divertida:

- Creo que los jabalíes han vuelto, se acabaron los mangos por esta noche

El músico dejó escapar una risa y agradeció interiormente que Locke hubiera interrumpido sus elucubraciones sobre la vida, la muerte y el más allá. Lo único que le importaba era el ahora, los días que le quedaban por delante, no importaba si eran muchos o pocos, únicamente el ahora. Y su ahora era Claire, la misma que le había hecho recuperar la esperanza y la ilusión por la vida, la musa que siempre inspiraba su alma de músico cuando la inspiración no llegaba por sí misma. Como había hecho ahora, ya no sentía las cuerdas de su guitarra tan muertas como antes.

- Será mejor que vayamos yendo a cenar, ¿vienes? – dijo la joven rubia, comenzando a incorporarse de nuevo con la ayuda de Charlie.

- Sí, claro, ahora voy, voy a espiar al rey Arturo un poco más – se apresuró a decir Charlie señalando la estrella equivocada con su rotulador permanente.

La chica pareció algo extrañada pero no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a despedirse de Charlie con un breve gesto con la mano.

- No tardes mucho, ¿vale?

- No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente – contestó Charlie con una media sonrisa.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Claire antes de girarse sobre sí misma y comenzar a caminar hacia el cada vez más animado campamento hablaba por sí sola. Charlie sabía que Claire no era de esa clase de personas que dicen lo que sienten sin problemas, entre ellos nunca había habido un "te quiero" propiamente dicho, pero tampoco les hacía falta. Sabían lo que sentían cuando estaban juntos y también cuando no lo estaban, no hacían falta palabras porque tampoco les harían justicia.

Finalmente, Charlie comenzó a tocar la guitarra bajo el cielo estrellado y, a diferencia de sus otros intentos, esta vez la melodía salía de forma genuina sin apenas esfuerzo. La canción que había intentado componer estos días fluía armónicamente de los acordes de la guitarra, como si siempre hubiera estado allí y hubiera aguardado el momento adecuado para salir. Por alguna extraña razón, sólo la presencia de Claire había conseguido que la canción comenzara a cobrar vida propia.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm __awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

Allí, en los albores de lo desconocido, Charlie Pace no tenía miedo de lo que su destino pudiera depararle, no ahora. El destino había sido lo bastante generoso con él como para dejarle encontrar a Claire Littleton tras una vida de llena de contrastes. No imaginaba una mejor forma de terminar.

_Sing __to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

Desde que la conoció, ella había sido su única esperanza de regresar a todo lo que él una vez entendió por vida, de volver a ser el hombre que una vez fue, de volver a sentirse feliz consigo mismo. Y lo había conseguido, con una maravillosa facilidad.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Tras hacer sonar el último acorde de su canción, la que ya consideraba la joya de la corona de su carrera musical, la anotó nota por nota, letra tras letra, en la otra cara de la hoja con su lista de los cinco grandes éxitos de su vida.

Esperaba de corazón que Claire tuviera esa hoja, que ella y Aaron lograran salir de la isla, que algún día ella lograra escuchar esa canción y que supiera que era sólo para ella.

Sus cinco grandes éxitos y esa última canción eran todo lo que dejaba Charlie dejaba en la Tierra tras veintiocho años de vida, pero sentía que le llenaba, que era más que suficiente.

Después de todo, el gran éxito de Charlie Pace no era una canción, era una persona, una a la que no olvidaría jamás, ni siquiera cuando estuviera en aquel paraíso desconocido en algún lugar de las estrellas.


End file.
